bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Obywatel/Archiwum dyskusji 2
Archiwum dyskusji ---- Bannery Pisałeś na forum o wymianie bannerów. Tylko z jakimi stronami moglibyśmy to robić? Waclawius 17:52, sty 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Usuwanie haseł Podałeś ważny argument, który pokazuje, iż zrobiłem błąd. Sytuacja się nie powtórzy. Kinrepok 18:15, sty 19, 2012 (UTC) Filmopedia Mógłbym zostać moderatorem/administratorem na Filmopedii? Pozdrawiam Orthanc107 13:20, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) re:Pliki z Odbyt Wiki Zgadzam się. ;) 14:12, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Pliki z Odbyt Wiki?!! Błagam! Nie dawaj tego do nas. To nie jest ani śmieszne, ani ciekawe. Teraz u nas będę pisali, co chcą. I jeszcze jak kategorie skopiowałeś, o tym bardziej. Waclawius 15:16, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Info Można ponownie uprawnienia. Swój osobisty protest zawieszam na czas nieokreślony. Kinrepok 14:39, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Administratorzy Pamiętaj proszę, żeby przy zmienianiu uprawnień użytkownikom dokonać poprawek na stronie, drugi raz z rzędu zrobiłem to ja. Myslec 07:29, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) re:Administrator Dzięki za oddany głos i za nadanie uprawnień. :) Myslec 12:01, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Czysty bezsens Artykuły te potraktowałem jako ocalałe od SDU, które pominięto. Sorry za gafę. Kinrepok 17:21, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia? Cześć. Przeszukuję intenret i zauważyyłem Bezsensopedię. Co to w ogóle jest, kiedy powstała i czym jest zainspirowana? pozdrawiam 164.127.52.123 21:44, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Witam. Też się przyłąćżę do pytań. A co ten prjekt ma wspólnego z Nonsensopedią - to jakiś odłam osób które statąd odeszły? Widzę też w grafikach jakieś logo Wikihumor. Nigdy się z tym nie spotkałem. To jakiś projekt Bezsensopedii? pozdrawiam 212.182.35.17 15:19, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Żałoba Rozumiem, że jest żałoba i szkoda mi ludzi, którzy tam zginęli, ale wcześniej spytaj ludzi, czy chcą tutaj obchodzić. Mi to nie przeszkadza, ale części osób może się to nie spodobać. Kinrepok 14:13, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. Napisałbyś mina dyskusji, jak dodawać te obrazki? np. ten uzytkownik jest polakiem. Żarty o Chucku Norrisie Ostatnio jakiś IPek dopisał do artykułu Żarty o Chucku Norrisie kilka dowcipów. Jednak obawiam się, iż niektóre pochodzą z nonsy. Waclawius 16:41, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Gwiazdka Dzięki :) Kinrepok 08:03, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Sierp i młot Kiedyś zaimportowałeś taką stronę, gdzie były same sierpy i młoty jako znaczki czy też literki. Ty to w Wordzie zrobiłeś? Bo można by to dodać do tej strony :) Waclawius 09:44, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Dzięki za gwiazdkę! re:Przyszłość świata To popraw, jeśli coś w tym widzisz. Natomiast moim zdaniem tekst nie do końca odnosi się do tego, co było wcześniej, i jeśli już da się zrozumieć co autor miał na myśli, to wymaga to naprawdę gruntownej redakcji. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:40, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) postaram Postaram się ale wiedz że jest tu tylko po to by przywrócić porządek.Dzisiaj każdy aktywny user jest adminem i nikt tu niechce za bardzo edytować bo myśli że jak po edytuję to już od razu bałwanek swoją obcenością tu chce pokazać userą by być aktywny bez bałwanka.(Plants iphone 11:38, maj 10, 2012 (UTC)) dlaczego To nie jest biografia (crasing (dyskusja) 14:25, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Wandal Jak chyba wiesz musiałem się dzisiaj użerać z wyjątkowo wrednym wandalem który chciał rozwalić dobry poradnik na przyszłość zabezpieczaj artykuł na medal.crasing (dyskusja) 18:38, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Re Grafiki Dobra ale ja i tak wszystko ładuję z Google grafiki bo własnych mi się nie chcę:)crasing (dyskusja) 19:05, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) GTA Wypadało by napisać artykuł o GTA ale ja tego nie zrobię bo moje artkuły trzeba prawię zawszę lekko poprawić będziesz to robił? (crasing (dyskusja) 11:56, maj 31, 2012 (UTC)) Szablon Euro 2012 Przywróciłem nazwy drużyn, gdyż także one są dosyć ważne. Kinrepok 12:21, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :Mi osobiście nie przeszkadza, ale jeśli nie tylko tobie przeszkadzają, to możesz zrobić według własnego uznania. Kinrepok 14:57, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Userboksy Cześć , miałeś na swoim profilu te tabelki np. Ten użytkownik jest Polakiem . Jak je zrobić ? Zuza15 16:22, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) jak te "bąbelki" wkleić ? sorry że się o to pytam ale nie mam zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w tych sprawach :( Zuza15 16:38, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki za pomoc ;-) P.S. Jesteś super ... Zuza15 12:28, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Głosowania Mógłbym o opinie? Kinrepok 14:23, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję Ci za pomoc, jesteś naprawdę miły . :) Po za tym jesteś fajnym chłopakiem Zuza15 16:48, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) Nie zalogowany Piszę bo, nie chcę mi się logować raczej nie dobrej woli aaaaa zresztą to tak:jestem fanem anime więc raczej to do mnie nie pasuję i taka porada na koniec uważam że,pisanię jakiejś fikcji czy coś podobnego lepiej by odpadło jest masa czewonych linków lepiej edytować occzywistę arty bo, będzie nie wiem 5 tysięcy artów z czego 1,5 to fikcja albo żary.78.8.131.37 13:52, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Crashing 1234 Uznaje nadal blokadę nałożoną przeze mnie za odpowiednią. Użytkownik wielokrotnie szkodził i po prostu dalszych wygłupów nie mogłem tolerować. Kinrepok 16:30, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Cześć dzięki za życzenia urodzinowe i prezenty (superowe) :-) Zuza15 17:40, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) re:Trzy De No właśnie tak być nie powinno, bo poprzednie artykuły do obecnego nie mają nic poza wspólną nazwą, więc ich autorzy nie powinni być wyszczególnieni (nadajesz im prawa autorskie do strony, w której nie mają de facto żadnego udziału). Za to wcześniejsze wersje aktualnej strony - jak najbardziej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:42, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Witam Witam. Dzięki za powitanie na tej Wiki. Widzę, że edytujesz moje artykuły. Jest w nich coś nie tak? --— 32Polak 11:57, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Postaram się pisać bardziej na luzie :) --— 32Polak 12:08, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Zdjęcia Nie chcę przeszkadza, ale właśnie dodałem na Wiki dwa zdjęcia, jednak zrobiłem dwa małe problemy. W pierwszym zdjęciu nie dałem żadnego licencji (długopis), a w drugim dałem złą licencję. Licencja mówi, że to ja zrobiłem to zdjęcie, a ja znalazłem je w necie (autobus). Prosiłbym, abyś mógł to poprawić, ponieważ ja mam z tym mały kłopot. Nie dodaje zwykle zdjęć na inne Wikię, więc nie znam się na tym. Z góry dziękuje i pozdrawiam, oraz przepraszam na problemy :) --— 32Polak 14:22, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) :Co do kategorii, to nie wiedziałam zbytnio jakie dodać, ponieważ myślałem, że one też mają być śmieszne. --— 32Polak 17:21, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Czat Gdybyś w najbliższym czasie znalazł chwilę, żeby wejść na czat, byłbym zobowiązany. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:28, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Filmy Hm... Nie wiem dokładnie, ale może w jakiś dzień spróbuje. Dzięki za informację o tej Wiki. --— 32Polak 11:59, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Artykuły Mam małe pytanie: Czy będę mógł opisywać rozdziały, postacie i inne takie z książek, jak na przykład z HP? Jest wiele rozdziałów, postaci i wiele innych, które mogę opisać, tylko nie wiem, czy mogę. --— 32Polak 18:14, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) :Więc, jeśli chce opisać te rozdziały, to mam dodać kategorię Rozdziały i stworzyć nową o nazwie Rozdział (Harry Potter)? --— 32Polak 09:23, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Spoko, ale mógłbyś, jako miły administrator powiedzieć mi, jak robi się pod kategorię? Z takim czymś się jeszcze nie spotkałem :) --— 32Polak 12:57, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Usuwanie stron Mam prośbę: Jeśli będziesz miał zamiar usunąć jeszcze jakąś inną z moich stron, to proszę poinformuj mnie o tym. --— 32Polak 17:28, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nie no spoko. To, że będziesz mnie informował wystarczy, ale czułem coś, że usuniesz ten artykuł. Do brudnopisu nie kopiuj mi jego treści, bo w nim chcę mieć tylko linki do stron, które ja stworzyłem na tej Wiki. --— 32Polak 08:09, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Alfabet Przed chwilą byłem na stronie kategorii litery i zauważyłem, że powinniśmy coś zmienić. Litery nie są poukładana według alfabetu, a w szczególności polskie litery, albo niemieckie. Na przykład ą''' jest na końcu, a powinno być przy a, dlatego przy dodawaniu kategorii nie powinniśmy pisać tej litery, tylko litery, do której są podobne, czyli w art. o Ą do kategorii dodaję a; przykład Kategoria:Litery|A. Wtedy będzie wszystko poukładane. --— 32Polak 08:33, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kilka uwag Chcę stworzyć jak najwięcej artykułów, aby Wiki się rozwijała. Jestem chyba jedyną taką osobą. Bez obrazy, ale tylko ja piszę nowe artykuły na tej Wiki. Inni piszą bardzo rzadko, a jak piszą to tworzą fikcję. Im więcej artykułów tym lepiej. Oznacza to, że Wiki się rozwija. Wiem, że Ty możesz uznawać to za nabijanie edycji, ale tak nie jest. Każdy dobry użytkownik powinien tworzyć jak najwięcej, aby było widać, że Wiki będzie miała przyszłość, bo w innym wypadku będzie ona jedynie z artykułów opisującą naszą fantazję; mam na myśli fikcję. --— 32Polak 14:12, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) :Masz może i rację. Ostatnie artykuły nie były zabawne, takie jak Bloomsbury Publishing, albo te dwa filmy które opisałem i ten jeden co jego nazwa całkowicie nie jest po polsku. Je stworzyłem na podstawie Wikipedii. To właśnie dlatego nie są zabawne. Ale przyznaj, że taki artykuł jak ten mi się udał. --— 32Polak 20:41, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Ja też przepraszam. Poniosło mnie, jak przeczytałem co napisałeś, ale wiem, że miałeś dobre chęci. Teraz będę pisał (a raczej postaram się) pisać tylko te artykuły, które są najbardziej potrzebne. A co do artykułu o HP i Kamień Filozoficzny, to dzięki :) --— 32Polak 12:39, lip 15, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Zauważyłem, że jesteś zalogowany na YouTube. Czy nie uważasz, że możemy wykorzystać tą stronę do zwiększenia ilości użytkowników? Musiałbyś stworzyć (jeśli potrafisz) tylko króciutki filmik i nic więcej. --— 32Polak 11:20, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) :Na przykład parę śmiesznych tekstów, zdjęć, a pod koniec zdanie: Jeśli chcesz więcej wejdź na Bezsensopedię. --— 32Polak 13:03, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Granice.png Dlaczego zmniejszyłeś tę mapę ponad dwukrotnie? '''Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:12, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja:Mistrzostwa Aimeizu w piłce nożnej 38 Pozwoliłem sobie podmienić Ci Czanię na Stanię. Niezbyt realne, aby w turnieju była drużyna, która 4 lata wcześniej nie wygrała meczu w eliminacjach, a zabrakło ćwierćfinalisty. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:20, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja Zauważyłem, że tworzycie wiele artykułów typu fikcja. Przypuszczam, ale chcę się upewnić, czy w tych artykułach piszecie co chcecie: Własne kraje, planety, osoby itp. Mam rację? --— 32Polak 08:33, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ja będę pisał, ale artykuły nie mające nic wspólnego z tym całym waszym kanonem. --— 32Polak 09:05, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Właśnie o coś takiego mi chodziło. Dzięki :) --— 32Polak 09:12, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) re: Takie pytanko Mogliby... ale czy każdy doczyta, co jest napisane o reprezentacji Webonu w ich artykule? Czy każdy spojrzy na poprzednie wyniki i wywnioskuje, że Morale mają najgorszą reprezentację świata? Wydaje mi się, że mogłoby być zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo zbyt absurdalnych wyników. Ja to widzę tak: jeśli jedna osoba będzie ciągnąć to po swojemu, cała reszta będzie się bardziej emocjonować wynikami, wiedząc że nie ma na nie wpływu. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:16, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Rosjanie Zauważyłem, że utworzyłeś artykuł . I tu rodzi się problem, bo mamy już 2 artykuły o fikcyjnych Rosjanach, i... dwie różne formy zapisu tytułu (vide ). Trzeba to ujednolicić teraz. Wydaje mi się, że sposób stosowany na Wikipedii (ten, którego ja użyłem, np. wikipedia:pl:Walerij Bykowski) ma nieco więcej sensu - nikt nie szuka artykułów w formie z nazwiskiem patronimicznym. I linka do krótszej formy szybciej się wpisuje. :) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:39, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Propozycje ustaw Przypominam/informuję o trwającym tutaj głosowaniu, w którym jeszcze się nie wypowiedziałeś. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:16, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) Czat Mam kilka spraw do omówienia. Miło by było, jakbyś wszedł. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:49, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Zadania dla botów Utworzyłem powyższą stronę w celu skupienia wszystkich potrzeb w jednym miejscu - i łatwiejszego podzielenia pracy między nas dwóch. Chciałbym, żebyś tam zaglądał. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:19, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja:Emeline Forkovna To, co tu napisałeś (18 lat i najmłodsza mistrzyni świata), trochę kłóci się z zapisem stąd, że dorosłość jest od 14 lat. Przecież w tej sytuacji to już stara baba jest. ;) Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:01, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja:Mistrzostwa Aimeizu w odbijaniu 39 Mała sugestia - przydałyby się też wyniki tych zwycięzców. Nie dodam ich sam ze względu na to, że nie wiem, ile orientacyjnie według Ciebie miałyby one wynosić, a to Twoja konkurencja. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:56, wrz 20, 2012 (UTC) :Rzut ukośny się kłania. :D Przy prędkości 30m/s jaką założyłem, człowiek byłby w stanie rzucić na odległość ok. 90 metrów. Oczywiście należy uwzględnić kilka faktów, tj.: # Przyjąłem punkty początkowy i końcowy na równej wysokości, w rzeczywistości końcowy będzie chyba nieco wyżej # Piłka musi wrócić # Rzucanie z tak dużą prędkością byłoby trochę na wariata, ciężko by było trafić w 15-centymetrową belkę 90 metrów dalej. ;) Stąd sugeruję przyjąć jako rekordowe wyniki w granicach 40 metrów. Stanią zaraz się zajmę, nie ma sprawy. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:56, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) : PS. Jako nazwiska mieszkańców Stanii na przyszłość możesz stosować zniekształcone imiona i nazwiska holenderskie. :D Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:00, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) bd Mam mały problem i chciałbym, abyś mi pomógł, oczywiście jeśli chcesz. Otóż w wielu artykułach zostają wstawione * przed szablonem bd. Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego, ale uważam, że ten szablon powinien zostać wstawiany bez tego znaczka. Moglibyśmy ustalić wraz z innymi użytkownikami jak ma on być wstawiany na Bezsensopedii? --— 32Polak 17:19, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, zgoda. --— 32Polak 17:37, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) user:Myslec/państwa Aimeizu Nie wiem, czy dotarło na czacie, w każdym razie - uzupełniaj tę listę o tworzonych przez siebie ludzi, w tym piłkarzy. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:42, paź 18, 2012 (UTC) Mała prośba Jako,że jesteś autorem mapy Galaktyki Niewiadomoco,proszę o umieszczenie tam mojego Układu Pieniędzonego. Jak napisałem na stronie jest tuż za Tipją. Puchar Mistrzów Wydaje mi się, że Krusie są państwami na tyle zbliżonymi do siebie, że mogą mieć wspólną ligę piłkarską. W związku z tym zabrałem im 2 miejsca w eliminacjach Pucharu Mistrzów i przydzieliłem je Rasilii i Stanii. Oczywiście jeśli masz coś przeciwko, śmiało cofaj. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:37, lis 23, 2012 (UTC) Wyspy Helleńskie Mogę stworzyć ich strone i lige czy raczej masz plany? Damian102 (dyskusja) 16:44, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Czat Wejdź proszę na czat, jeśli nie teraz, to wieczorem. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:17, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) : Podbijam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:49, gru 15, 2012 (UTC)